La retenue
by Fannie
Summary: Harry,Ron,Hermione,Draco,Pansy,Ginny,Lavande et Neville ont reçu une retenue qu'ils n'oubliront pas de si tôt!*Chapitre 3*(enfin!)
1. Introduction

J'ai écrit cette fic (c'est ma première) avec l'aide de ma petite  
soeur,génie de l'humour et de la bonne humeur!  
Bon peut être pas de la bonne humeur,mais des bonnes idées.  
  
Les perso appatiennent à nul autre que J.K. Rowling (non sans blague)  
et cette fic m'appartient,ainsi que ces fautes d'orthographes!  
  
-Fannie  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
  
Rogue arpentait les rangés,l'oeil alerte.  
Aujourd'hui il s'était levé du mauvais pied,  
c'est cheveux était encore plus gras que d'habitude,  
il n'avait jamais autant puer de la bouche et,faute  
de n'avoir de vêtement propre,il avait dû mettre ces affreux  
boxers que Dumbledore lui avait donné à Noël et ça le rendait  
malade.  
  
Alors,question de lui remonter le moral un peu,  
il arpentait la classe dans l'attente de voir l'erreur de Longdubat,  
l'arrogance de Potter,ou l'obstination de Miss Granger,  
et il pourrait enfin se défouler,car voir leurs  
pauvres petits visages peinés ou remplis de colère  
lui procurait une joie immense.  
  
Il s'engagea alors dans la rangé de Potter,  
qui,heureusement,était entrain de comettre  
une infraction au réglements;il lançait des  
amourettes de rat à ce pauvre Monsieur Malefoy.  
c'était le moment idéal,le moment tant attendu,  
son moment de gloire,de règne,et de terreur.  
Son moment favori de la journée.  
  
C'est avec une joie contenu que Rogue  
s'avança entre les tables,d'un pas raide,  
digne,du moins,de son point de vue.  
  
Mais c'est alors qu'il se prit mélancontrueusement  
dans le sac d'une élève,Hermione Granger pour être exacte.  
Celle-ci faisait une recherche pour le cour de DCFM  
et avait pris plus de livre que l'accoutumé,ce qui rendit les  
efforts de Rogue pour se rétablir impossible.  
  
Il s'étala de tout son long,tête première,  
en battant des bras d'une façon ridicule.  
Son corps et son nez crochu heurta le sol  
sous le regard étonné des élèves.  
"Était-ce bien Severus Rogue,le professeur  
qui ne perdait jamais la face,du moins,jamais devant la classe?  
C'était trop beau pour être vrai!!!"  
  
Mais c'était bien réel,et tout les   
élèves éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant.  
  
Rogue aurait voulu mourrir.  
Tout ces visages qui riait de lui,  
tout ces doigts pointé à son égard,  
toute son image durement acquise était perdu  
à cause d'un sac.  
  
Il se releva,avec toute la dignité  
qui lui restait.Mais malheureusement  
(ou heureusement,ça dépend du point de vue)  
il avait mis le pied sur sa robe,  
qui se déchira dans un bruit sinistre quand il se releva.  
La robe tomba sur le sol,  
révèlant le corps d'appolon de Rogue devant tout ces élèves.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas fini pour Severus Rogue,  
parce qu'aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas sa journée.  
Car Draco Malefoy avait, quelques minutes plus tôt,  
en tant que Serpentard à part entière,  
poussé un élève prénommé Neville Longdubat  
qui échappa de son chaudron une petite quantité  
une potion d'enflure qui avait la particuliarité de faire grossir  
tout ce qu'elle touchait.Et malheuresement,le nez crochu   
de Rogue avait trempé dans le liquide répandu sur le sol,  
et celui-ci était rendu énorme.  
  
-Qui est Saiji,monsieur?demanda Lavande.  
  
Rogue s'empressa de cacher le tatouage "Saiji" qui ornait son  
bras droit,tout en essayant de cacher sa marque de mangemort et   
ses horrible boxer.  
  
-Très joli sous-vêtements,professeur!commenta Drago.  
  
-Oui les motifs à coeurs rouges sont très a la mode cette année!  
ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron.  
  
-Quel muscles!dit Pansy en bouffant de rire.  
  
-Wouah vous avez un super percing de nombril!s'exclama Harry.  
  
-Professeur Rogue,le professeur  
Flitwick ma demandé de wah!Votre nez est gros comme une banane!  
dit Ginny qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte,qui était venu faire   
une comission de la part de Mr Flitwick.  
  
Rogue bouillait de rage.  
Il dit une formule pour que sa robe sois réparé  
et qu'elle retourne sur son dos,puis  
alla prendre L'antidote pour la potion d'Enflure  
car son nez était gros comme un melon.  
  
Rogue était à nouveau calme et maître de lui même.  
Il balaya des yeux la classe qui devint soudain silencieuse.  
Et d'une voix forte et glacial "Potter,Malefoy,Parkinson,Weasley,Brown et Miss Weasley,  
retenue."  
  
Si ce n'était de lui il jeterait un sort d'amnésie,  
mais si la nouvelle ce rendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre par  
un fantôme où d'une quelque conque façon à Dumbledore...  
adieu son poste de professeur.  
  
Il s'approcha de la flaque de potion d' une couleur   
verdatre."Qui a renversé de la potion ici?"  
  
Longdubat leva lentement la main,l'air piteux.  
  
"Bien sure,monsieur Longdubat.Qui d'autres.  
Retenue."  
  
Il saisi alors le sac et le leva difficilement a une certaine  
hauteur."Cela vous appartient Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation,les yeux rivé sur   
ses chausettes dépareillés et ses Duck Martens.  
  
"Retenue"dit Rogue en lachant le sac  
qui fit presque un trou dans le plancher quand il atteignit le sol.  
  
La cloche retentit.  
  
Tous les élèves se ruèrent vers la  
porte,avant que Rogue ne leurs colle une retenu eux aussi.  
  
"Hé!Les huit que je viens de nommé,venez me voir."  
  
Huits étudiant à l'air appeuré s'approchèrent prudemment du bureau   
du professeur de Potions.  
  
"Votre retenu débutera samedi matin,ce qui veut dire demain,  
à la bibliothèque,elle commencera à 6 heures et se terminera à minuit."  
  
"Mais..êtes vous fou!"dit Draco,visiblement  
frustré qu'on lui vole ainsi sa journée  
de congé.  
  
"Soyez heureux,Monsieur Malefoy,que je n'ai enlevé aucun points  
à votre maison.Par contre,j'enlèvrais 100 points à Griffondors,  
pour son nombre majoritaire de protagonistes."  
  
Et c'est avec un air déconfit que les 6 griffondore  
quittèrent la salle,suivit des deux serpentards,qui avaient l'air  
faché et heureux à la fois.  
  
Rogue pensa a ce qu'il allait leurs faire  
subire demain,plusieurs idées lui  
trottaient dans la tête.  
Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie.  
Et ils allaient payés.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
Aux fans de Rogue:j'aime bien Rogue et ne croyez  
pas que j'ai écrit ce chapitre pour l'humilier...(quoique un petit peu)  
mais ne vous inquiété pas,il aura sa revanche en concoctant  
des petites choses à faire à nos délinquants durant la retenue!  
  
Ce chapitre est nul autre que l'introduction,chaques prochains  
chapitres représentent 1 heure de leurs retenue.  
  
Puisqu'ils auront 18 heures de retenue de la filé,  
cette fic aura probalbement 19 chapitres avec celui-ci compris!  
  
Voila voila! 


	2. En route vers l'échafaut

J'ai écrit cette fic (c'est ma première) avec l'aide de ma petite  
soeur,génie de l'humour et de la bonne humeur!  
Bon peut être pas de la bonne humeur,mais des bonnes idées.  
  
Les perso appatiennent à nul autre que J.K. Rowling (non sans blague)  
et cette fic m'appartient,ainsi que ces fautes d'orthographes!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Je suis absolument DÉSOLÉE de tout  
le temps que sa me prend pour écrire...  
C'est que d'un coté je travaille,  
en plus sur Irresistible poison que je traduis,  
mais je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic que celle-ci.  
Et avec l'école,je suis un peu débordé.  
  
Je n'ai pas abandonné Irresistible poison,  
je vais probablement uploadé un nouveau chapitre  
d'ici samedi prochain.De plus,je vais probablement  
posté ma nouvelle fic bientôt,qui est,un  
peu plus sérieuse que celle-ci...  
  
Si vous avez des suggestions d'activités a faire subir  
à nos huit petis élèves délinquants,n'hésiter pas de m'en faire part en reviewant!  
Un gros merci a tous les revieweurs!  
C'est vrai que le premier chapitre était un peu  
écrit dans le genre d'un poème,  
celui-ci est un peu différent dans le style.  
Mais un gros merci à Isabelle,bordelos,  
Rêveuse ,SwEeT C@NdY,Mymye-Potter,Fleur Delacour,   
Mystick,mister-master et a Pheneatis (tiens tu a changer de nom Fany...  
je comprends pas,personnelement je trouve que Fany est un nom hyper-chouette..tu trouve pas?)  
  
  
-Fannie  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Le soleil était à peine levé que 6 élèves  
de Gryffondors quittèrent leurs salle commune  
pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.La tête basse,  
la mine défaite.Si quelqu'un aurait passé  
par là sans savoir où ils allaient,il aurait  
pensé que le petit groupe allait à l'échafaut.  
  
Mais c'était tout comme,car Rogue avait passé toute  
la nuit à leurs concocté des activités plus  
stupides les unes que les autres pour pouvoir   
les humilier tout comme il l'avait été hier.  
  
Le groupe s'engagea dans la bibliothèque.  
  
À leur tête,Harry Potter,  
élève de 5 ieme année à Poudlard,  
capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch.  
Considéré comme un héros pour avoir  
botter les fesses de Voldemort 4 fois,  
mais si Dumbledore n'aurait pas été là...  
(entre vous et moi..et bien...il serait..hum mort.)  
  
Harry était en fait un être stupide,passif,sans opinion,  
qui possèdait une chance d'enfer.  
Qui aimait de plus une certaine Cho Chang,qui avait un an de plus que lui,  
qui semblait être juste bonne à sourire et a faire tomber les prestigieux joueurs   
de quidditch en amour avec elle.  
Ha oui!Elle joue elle aussi au quidditch mais elle arrive tout juste à coller au cul  
de l'autre attrapeur.(autant se dire les vrai choses..)  
  
Harry Potter était suivi de près par son ami Ron Weasley.  
Après 5 ans passé à Poudlard,il   
n'avais pas encore compris que ce n'était jamais Drago ou Rogue  
les vrais gros méchants.Jaloux compusif,se mettant en colère très  
facilement,un peu débile sur les bords,  
mais quand même,il restait assez sympa...  
Le fait le plus drôle à son égard est le fait que lui et un  
de ses nombreux frères,Percy,ont dormi dans le même  
lit qu'un criminel(pettigrow),allié à Voldemort,pendant une   
assez longue période de temps.  
Quand Ron l'a découvert,il exprima  
son dégout pure et simple en face de la situation.  
  
À coté d'Harry se trouvait également Hermione Granger,  
Cerveau du trio,qui adore prouver à quiconque  
son intelligence supérieur.Elle cache pourtant un  
être sensible,et peut-être même un coté femme fatale,selon un article de  
Rita Skeeter.En parlant de Rita,Hermione la guarde toujours   
emprisonné dans un bocal,car elle crois que  
dans son coeur,elle aura encore un rôle à jouer  
dans le futur.Ou elle veut tous simplement la torturer plus longtemps.  
Elle marchait maintenant la tête basse,ne cessant de répèter  
que ce ne serait pas bien vu qu'une préfète sois en retenue.  
(car,et oui,elle était préfète!)  
  
La fille qui regardait Hermione bizarement était Lavande Brown,  
que l'on pourrait aisément appeler pétasse de première.  
Le fait le plus excitant qui est survenu dans sa vie  
est quand son lapin nain est mort.Elle passe  
son temps à faire courrir des rumeurs,a se maquiller,  
à être impressioner par Trelawney,et a courir les jeunes sorciers prestigieux.  
Justement sa nouvelle cible était Harry,son poste  
de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch attirait  
Lavande comme un mouche sur un tas de ***.  
  
Le jeune garçon qui trébucha en entrant dans la bibliothèque se nommait  
Neville Longdubat.Neville est ce qu'on pourrait appeler,tête en l'air.  
Pas très doué à l'école,ses matières préféré à Poudlard  
était le cours de botanique et l'heure du déjeuner,deux choses aux   
qu'elles il excellait.  
  
Ginny,la petite soeur de Ron, fut la dernière à franchir la porte,  
ne lachant pas des yeux Harry Potter,qu'elle considérait  
comme l'être le plus-beau-et-le-plus-sexy-de-toute-la-planète.  
Elle est la présidente du fan club d'Harry Potter,dont les  
membres sont énuméré si dessous.  
  
Fan Club d'Harry Potter  
  
Ginny Weasley (présidente)  
Colin Crivey (vice-président)  
Dobby (secrétaire)  
Dennis Crivey (trésorier)  
Lavande Brown (membre)  
Dumbledore (membre)  
Madame Pomfresh (membre)   
  
. .. ... .. .  
  
(inutile de trancrire le reste de la liste du fan-club  
composé de 50 autres membres de la gente féminine agé de 11-12 ans)  
  
En tout cas le petit groupe est rentré dans la bibliothèque et  
PAF il tombe sur les deux serpentards.  
  
Le garçon avec la tête tellement haute  
que l'on n'y voit que son coup et le dessous de son  
menton,c'est Drago Malefoy.  
Celui-ci croit qu'il est le + beau mec sur  
terre,le + intelligent,le +..en tout cas j'imagine que vous le savez déjà.  
En fait il cache un secret..mais sa c'est pour plus tard ;) -cling  
La plus grande gaffe de sa vie est surement d'avoir emmener  
Pansy au bal d'hiver de l'année passé.  
  
La fille aux cheveux noire à coté de lui,c'est justement Pansy Parkinson.  
Elle se résume à être une emmerdeuse et son  
sport préféré est "ne-lachons-pas-Dragochounet-chéri-2-secondes"  
Un sport où elle très doué,sois dit en passant.  
Elle a une moyenne de 65% à l'attrapé du Draco,  
et sa passe favorite c'est "le-pétage-de-la-marboulette"  
qui consiste a se peter la gueule en attrapant au passage  
la robe de Draco,pour que celui-ci la remarque.  
  
Bon,bon,pour en revenir à l'histoire,ils  
s'approchèrent tous ensemble,méfiants,de Madame Pince qui était  
droite comme un piquet,les lèvres pincés,le chignon serré.  
Reine des lieux,elle avait pour missions de leurs expliquer  
en quoi consiste la retenue.  
  
-Jeunes gens,le professeur Rogue  
ma fait part de ses projets vous consistant.  
  
Elle claqua des doigts,et des grands barreaux  
de fers tombé nul ne sait d'où apparu devant elle et encercla une grande partie  
de la bibliothèque.Les 8 délinquants étaient pris aux piège.  
  
Le petit groupe eu alors les yeux exorbité.  
  
-Êtes vous folle!ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.  
  
-On va tous mourrir,ON VA TOUS MOURRIR! cria Draco les deux bras dans les airs,  
courant de droite à gauche.  
  
-Calmez-vous Monsieur Malefoy.Ceci fais parti de la retenue.  
à partir de maintenant,jusqu'a minuit,vous devriez faire ce qui est marqué sur cette liste  
rédigé par le professeur Rogue.  
  
Ils remarquèrent que Madame Pince tenait un vieux morçeau de parchemin jauni.  
  
-Il y a une activité pour chaque heure,  
si vous ne parvenez pas à l'accomplir ou que  
vous ne voulez pas la faire,vous aurez une  
heure de plus de retenue.  
  
-Attendez,quel genre "d'activités"? demanda Draco,sentant que quelque chose de très malsain  
était en train de se préparer.  
  
-Attendez..la première activité c'est "vérité ou gage"  
  
-QUOI! s'écria les 8 retenutaire (tien,un nouveau mot!)  
  
-Rogue a perdu la boule!,s'écria Neville.  
  
Mais Madame Pince n'avait pas fini son discours.  
-Ce jeune homme,(et Colin Crivey surgit dieu ne sait d'où)  
sera le photographe attitré.  
Le professeur Rogue veut des photos de cet évènement.  
  
Et sur ce,Colin prit une photos des 8 mines déconfittes  
dérrières les barreaux.  
  
-Colin!Va chercher Dumbledore!Je t'en suppli!lui dit Ginny.  
  
-Quoi!Et manquer une occasion de pouvoir prendre  
Harry Potter en photos?Désolé Ginny.  
Hé Harry!Fais un sourire!  
  
-clic-  
  
Harry lacha une soupir d'exaspération.  
  
-Je croyais le connaitre,murmura Ginny.  
  
-Madame Pince,dit Hermionne en s'aggripant  
aux barreaux,je vous en prit,  
sorter nous d'ici!Je suis sur que  
le professeur Rogue n'a pas le droit de...  
  
-Jeunes gens!Un peu de respect pour le professeur  
Rogue!Cet homme est un génie,un homme respectable,  
de plus il est super craquant...  
  
Et sur ce,Madame Pince (oui,vous avez bien lu)  
sortit d'une de ces poches une photo  
de Rogue qu'elle embrassa amoureusement.  
  
-je croyais la connaitre elle aussi,dit Ginny d'une voix pleurnichade.  
  
Draco dit d'une voix abasourdie,  
"On a le professeur Rogue qui nous ordonne  
de faire des activité stupides,  
Madame Pince est folle amoureuse de Rogue  
et nous lachera pas une seconde,et Colin-le -stupide-griffondor  
est bien trop content de pouvoir faire des photos... en clair...  
  
-On est foutu,acheva Ron.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prochain Chapitre:une petite parti de vérité ou gages? 


	3. Vérités ou gages

Oyé oyé! Voici la suite qu'on osait plus attendre de "La retenue".Je m'y suis remis avec un grand plaisir pour pondre ce troisième chapitre!j'espère que vous aller aimer!  
  
En passant tout ce beau monde et à J.K. Rowling! Et il n'y aura AUCUN SPOILERS du tome 5,pour la bonne raison que je ne l'ai pas lu!  
  
Merci beaucoup à:Glenouille, katarina,Winichou,watery136,anonyme360, top_cerise,Stoll,iorek,Sanchèse,Camille Granger, Winky,Hkall(désolé de t'avoir fait pratiquement craché ton coca), Myamora Malfoy,Pheneatis,mister_master,Molianne, et Malalou (j'ai vu Amélie Poulain,pourquoi?je suis curieuse d'une telle question!)  
  
Un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et encouragés,et qui de plus ont attendu avec une infini patience la suite de cette fic!  
  
Je m'excuse d'avoir été si sadique (bon nombre de mes revieweur ont remarqué) et voici sans plus attendre,la suite.  
  
"Une partie de vérité ou gages...à tomber dans les pommes!"  
  
Madame Pince fixèrent leurs mine déconfite à travers les barreaux. -Première épreuve: Vérité ou gages!  
  
Une bordé d'injures venant des détenus saluèrent cette première "épreuve".  
  
-Rien ne m'oblige à jouer à ce jeu stupide!  
  
-Oh que si monsieur Malefoy, à moins que vous voulez que mon beau petit Severounet d'amour ne vous accorde une autre journée de retenue.  
  
-....  
  
-Bon!,dit Madame Pince d'un ton enthousiasme, placez vous dans le cercle là bas!  
  
Les délinquants tournèrent leurs tête vers le fond de la pièce,ou l'on pouvait voir 2 tables,quelques chaises ainsi que des tonnes d'étagère,et,oh si on plissait bien les yeux,on pouvait voir dans le coin droit au fond à gauche une fourmi qui trotinait sur une table.Oh et il y avait aussi sans oublié, un cercle blanc dessiné sur le plancher de bois.  
  
-Allez Allez!renchérit Madame Pince.  
  
Quelques instant plus tard,ils furent tous assis à l'intérieur,non sans quelques insultes.  
  
-Cerclo lokum! récita la bibliothécaire.  
  
-Mais quesque???demanda Ron d'un air très intelligent.  
  
-Nous sommes prisonniers de ce cercle à présent,expliqua Hermionne.  
  
-Non mais on est quasiment les uns par-dessus les autres dans ce foutu cercle! Je ne supporte pas d'être collé à ce Weasley!dit Pansy.Il pu des pieds!  
  
-Tut tut tut tut,répliqua Madame Pince,vous jouerez pendant 1 heure à vérité ou conséquences, dans ce cercle vous ne pouvez rien dire d'autres que la vérité!  
  
Madame Pince se retourna pour prendre une espèce de boule de bowling où l'on voyait un espèce d'écran.  
  
-J'ai rentré vos noms dans le "choissi-tout", et il donnera le nom du premier joueur aléatoirement.  
  
La bibliothécaire donna un petit coup de baguette sur la boule,et le nom Harry Potter apparu.  
  
-Harry Potter,vous allez demander une vérité ou un gage à (elle redonna un coup de baguette sur la boule) Pansy Parkinson!  
  
-Alors Pansy,vérité ou gages?demanda un Harry visiblement content.  
  
Et c'est une Pansy visiblement nerveuse qui lui répondit:  
  
-vérité!  
  
Tous devint alors silencieux,mais maintenant qu'il pouvait coincé Pansy, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi demandé.  
  
-euh...  
  
-Dépéché-vous monsieur Potter! Vous n'avez que 30 secondes pour décidé quoi lui demander, comme elle a 30 secondes pour répondre,sinon retenue pour demain aussi!  
  
-Quoi on a une limite de temps?  
  
-Bien sur! dit Madame Pince comme si c'était la chose la plus extraordinaire du monde.  
  
-euh..euh...  
  
-10 secondes! clama Madame Pince.  
  
-De quoi as-tu le plus peur?  
  
-Non vous ne pouvez pas poser cette question,la réponse doit être oui ou non!!!  
  
-Haaaaaaaaaaa euh Aime-tu Goyle? demanda rapidement Harry à court d'idée et de temps.  
  
-Non,répondit Pansy avec facilité;qui pourrait tomber amoureuse de ce gros béta. Bon,c'est à mon tour de chosir!  
  
-Non non non non,le choissi-tout choissi à votre place!s'écria Madame Pince, qui avait un talent certain pour faire des pub de choissi-tout.  
  
Elle donna un léger coup de baguette encore un fois. Le nom de Virginia Weasley apparu.  
  
-Vérité ou gages? demanda Pansy,un sourcil levé.  
  
-Vérité!,répondit Ginny d'une toute petite voix.  
  
-Aimes-tu Harry Potter?,demanda Pansy,un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.  
  
-Ah! ça c'est chien!,s'exclama Lavande,qui avait tout à fait raison pour une fois.  
  
(Ps de Fannie:tout le monde sait que dans les jeux de vérité ou gages,quand la personne dit vérité,on demande:aime tu un tel? c'est un classique indéniable et immortelle, et parfois mortel pour les intérrogés, mais je l'exploite ici au maximum.)  
  
Ginny devint rouge tomate et esseya d'articuler un "non",mais rien ne sortit. alors elle fut obliger d'émettre un peit oui, qui la fit devenir encore plus rouge.  
  
Les Serpentards se mirent à ricané tandis que chez les Griffondors,c'était l'indifférence total.  
  
-Comme si on le savait pas,murmura Ron à Hermione.  
  
Mais c'était trop pour Ginny;tellement de sang lui était monté à la tête qu'elle tomba dans les pommes.Harry la secoua un peu puis elle se réveilla,mais quand elle vit qu'elle était dans les bras de Harry Potter,elle retomba inconsiente à nouveau.  
  
-Poussez vous de là,dit Draco. Faut vraiment être idiot quelque part pour s'évanouir de la sorte.Si idiote..si stupide...si rouge! Il soupira. -Je vais la réveillé ce sera pas long!  
  
Là,on s'arrète sur cette image,et nous passons à Colin et Madame Pince.  
  
Colin se tourna vers la bibliothéquaire.  
  
-Vous ne leurs demander pas de continuer à jouer à vérité ou gages?  
  
-Non,car je crois que tout cela s'en vient intéressant... Prenez des photos mon cher Colin!,s'exclama Madame Pince avec un ton légèrement surexité.  
  
Bon on revient à tout ce beau monde dans le cercle.  
  
Action!  
  
Draco secoua viollamment Ginny,et elle se réveilla,un peu étourdie...mais quand elle vit qu'elle était dans les bras de Draco,elle tomba dans les pommes tellement qu'elle eu peur.  
  
-Hé bien Potter,dit Pansy Parkinson en lui lançant un regard cynique, je crois que le bouche à bouche est de mise dans une telle situation.  
  
-Hé!Personne ne touche à MA soeur!Je vais la réveiller moi-même!  
  
-On appelle ça de l'inceste,Weasley!dit Draco avec un sourire satisfait.  
  
-C'est dégoutant!cria Lavande dans un cri hystérique.  
  
-Mais non ...pas en l'embrassant..en la secouant...IDIOT!répliqua un Ron plus rouge que jamais.Mais trop tard,il s'était déjà fait un image mentale,et il s'évanoui de dégout et de gêne.  
  
-Ces Weasley...pas très solides...fit Draco à moitié amusé et désespéré par la situation.  
  
-Granger!Un cas express pour toi ici!cria Pansy.  
  
-Ouais je pari qu'elle en meurt d'envie,renchérit Draco.  
  
Hermione arriva pour répliquer mais elle fut coupé par Harry.  
  
-Ferme-là Pansy!On dirait une petite adolescente hystérique qui crit à tout le monde d'embrasser n'importe qui! Va rejoindre Lavande,je crois que vous allé bien vous entendre toutes les deux!  
  
Pansy rouspéta,mais elle alla tout de même rejoindre Lavande.  
  
C'est alors que Neville (je l'avais presque oublié!),qui se trouvait plaqué à coté de Ginny et de Ron,dit d'une voix tremblante:  
  
-Je ne me sens pas très bien....je suis un peu claustrophobe...je crois que je vais... que je vais...  
  
-Étudier?suggéra Hermione.  
  
-Non,lui répondit Neville d'un petite voix.  
  
-Manger des glaces?suggéra Draco à son tour.  
  
-Non,répondit Neville,la voix tremblante.  
  
-Éternuer?s'esseya Harry.  
  
-Non,répondit Neville,les yeux dans le même trou,je crois que je vais...que je vais m'évanouir...  
  
Et il s'évanouit,faisant tombé son corps légèrement dodu sur celui de Ron et Ginny.  
  
-Merde,j'avais presque deviné....murmura Harry.  
  
-Hé bien...qui est le prochain?dit Malfoy d'une voix d'outre-tombe  
  
-Quoi?demanda Hermione.  
  
-Hé bien,parti de même,on va tous finir dans les pommes....expliqua Draco.  
  
-Pfff...je ne suis jamais tomber dans les pommes et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer!déclara Hermione avec confiance.  
  
-Ouais...moi je paris que le prochain c'est Potter!criat Draco en le pointant du doigt d'une manière dramatique.Il tombe toujours dans les pommes!!!  
  
-MÊME PAS VRAI!se défendit Harry.  
  
-Ah ouais?Ta oublié la fois du train,la fois sur le terrain de quidditch,  
  
-Et il s'est évanoui une fois dans le cours de divination,c'est Ron qui me l'a dit!ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione.  
  
-J'étais ENDORMI!,s'époumonna Harry.  
  
-Je paris que t'étais ÉVANOUI!cria Draco.  
  
-ENDORMI!,cria Harry en manquant de se cracher un poumon.  
  
-ÉVANOUI!hurla Draco.  
  
-Hé la ferme!On essais de s'évanouir en paix ici!cria Neville avant de retourner dans les vappes.  
  
-endormi!chuchota Harry.  
  
-Oh peut importe,dit Hermione pour clore la dispute.  
  
Mais c'est à ce moment,que les presque oubliées Pansy et Lavande, mirent à exécution le plan qu'elle avait conçue pendant que les autres se chamaillaient.Ils se trouvaient qu'elles s'entendaient très bien, toutes les deux.Le plan en question consistait en ceci: Pansy ferait à semblant de pousser Lavande et celle-ci retomberait en beauté dans les bras de Harry.Simple.Niaiseux.Mais efficace. C'était supposé marcher.En théorie.  
  
Le hic c'est que lorsque Pansy poussa Lavande et que celle-ci plana dans l'air,Harry,au lieu de la recevoir dans ses bras,a vu plutot Lavande comme un menace à sa condition physique et il a tout simplement fait un pas de coté pour l'évité.  
  
Et paf!Elle tomba sur les trois autres,assomée ben raide comme on dit par chez nous.  
  
-Tous,nous tomberons dans l'abîme,tous...murmura une voix d'outre-tombe.  
  
-Ah,Malfoy la ferme,lui dit Hermione,l'air contrarié. Ce n'est qu'un hasard!  
  
-Hasard ou pas,t'es pas aussi chevaleresque que qu'est ce qu'on dit! s'exclama Pansy.Ta laissé cette pauvre Lavande tombé.  
  
-Oui je suis très courtois,mais je ne suis pas fou. Elle arrivait beaucoup trop vite,j'aurais tombée avec. Et puis,qu'est ce que t'en a à faire?Si tu l'a poussée,c'est pas pour qu'elle se fasse mal?,demanda Harry.  
  
-Ah,vous les hommes,vous ne comprenez rien!murmura Pansy.  
  
-Ah,les femmes....,ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.  
  
-Mesdames et Messieur faites vos jeux:qui sera le prochain à tomber dans les pommes?Potter,tu mise sur qui?questionna Draco.  
  
-.....hmmm....Pansy!  
  
-Et toi Granger?demanda Draco avec enthousiasme.  
  
-Personne ne va tombé dans les pommes encore une fois. C'est ridicule!Je ne réponds pas à une question aussi stupide!  
  
-Moi je dis que ça va être elle!,s'écria Pansy.  
  
-N'importe quoi!s'insurgea Hermione.  
  
-Et moi je dit que ça va notre cher Potter national!déclara Draco d'un air convaincu. Mesdames et Messieurs les jeux sont faits.Je répète,les jeux sont faits!  
  
-Je ne tomberai pas dans les pommes Malfoy,se contenta de dire Harry.  
  
-Hé le non-chevaleresque Mr Potter est-il en train d'affirmer que je me trompe dans mes prédictions?demanda Draco.  
  
-Arrête,on dirait Trelawney!répliqua Harry.  
  
-...N'empêche que je suis sure d'avoir raison,fut la seule réplique que trouva Draco face à cette insulte de force majeur.  
  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir,dit Harry avec assurance.  
  
-Je peux te mettre évanoui en disant un seul mot,dit Draco en s'approchant d'Harry.  
  
-Tu penses?demanda Harry un sourcil levé.  
  
-Oh que si!fit Draco avec confiance.  
  
-Essaye toujours!lui dit Harry,sans hésitation.  
  
Et un silence de plomb tomba dans le cercle.  
  
Harry et Draco était assis,leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre,les yeux dans les yeux,l'amour était aux rendez-vous, les chérubins chantaient leurs mélodies divines,la bouteille de champagne était déjà bien entamée,les lumières étaient tamissés, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient telles des aimants et-  
  
Non c'est une blague.Désolé pour les amateur(euse) de slash.Reprenons.  
  
Harry et Draco était assis,leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre,les yeux dans les yeux,arborant chacun un air de défi.On pouvait presque entendre une de ces vieilles musique Western et on s'attendait presque à voir un balle de foin malmené par le vent passé par là.C'était tendu.Très tendu.  
  
Les filles observaient la scène,muettes. Hermione posait son regard nerveux alternativement sur Draco et Harry et Pansy restait bêtement la bouche ouverte,car c'est une Serpentarde et que les serpentard sont bête et méchant.(c'est qu'à date (quoi que j'ai pas lu le 5 ieme tome),Madame Rowling ne leurs donnent pas une image très brillante.)  
  
Et après un certain temps.Lorsque la tension fut au maximum, Draco sourit.  
  
Hermione cessa de respirer.Pansy se gratta le nez. Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
-DÉ-TRA-QUEUR!  
  
La réaction fut immédiate. Harry tronait,évanoui,sur le plancher.  
  
-Mesdames et Messieurs,Rien ne va plus!s'exclama Pansy en riant.  
  
-Facile,dit tout simplement Draco avec un sourire de satisfaction. J'étais sure qu'il allait mordre...  
  
-C'est pas très très loyal ce que ta fait là!,lui reprocha Hermione.  
  
-Loyal ne fait pas parti du vocabulaire des Serpentard!répliqua Draco.  
  
-Ni "Intelligence" à ce que je vois!,remarqua séchement Hermione.  
  
-Moi je trouve que c'était bien joué,Draco-chéri!,roucoula Pansy.  
  
-Ouais moi aussi,fut son unique réponse.  
  
(silence)  
  
-Hé Granger,tu ne ressens aucun malaise?Aucun évanouisemment en vu? demanda Draco.  
  
-Aucun.  
  
(silence #2)  
  
-Et maintenant?demanda t'il.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Tu es sure?insista t'il.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et toi Pansy?demanda t'il.  
  
-Rien en vu.  
  
-Aaah...fit t'il,un air déçu sur le visage.  
  
(silence #3)  
  
-Mais Draco,si je tombais dans les pommes,pourrait tu me faire le bouche à bouche telle un prince à sa princesse?,demanda Pansy en battant les cils: c'est qu'elle venait de se découvrir un petit coté romantique.  
  
-Oui,lui dit tout simplement Draco.  
  
Toute émue,Pansy se jetta rapidement par terre et se cogna volontairement la tête sur le plancher."Bam!"  
  
(silence)  
  
-Elle ne vient pas de faire ça pour de vrai?demanda Hermione,complétement abasourdie.  
  
-Je crois que oui,répondit Draco.  
  
(silence le retour)  
  
-Qu'est ce que t'attend pour lui faire le bouche à bouche?,demanda Hermione.  
  
-Ah,ça?C'était juste pour avoir la paix,lui répondit Draco d'un ton nonchalent.  
  
-Ouais mais on ne peut pas mentir dans ce cercle!s'écria Hermione.  
  
-C'est qu'elle m'a demandé "est ce que tu pourrais me faire le bouche à bouche". Je pourrai.Mais ça ne dit pas que je vais nécessairement le faire.  
  
-..........  
  
-Espèce de Sang-de-bourbe!  
  
-?  
  
-Tu vois-tu d'autres chose à faire en ce moment à part s'insulter.  
  
-Effectivement,tu as raison sur ce coup là,sale Mangemort!  
  
-Miss je sais tout!  
  
-Petite fouine bondissante!  
  
-Hé c'est chien ça!  
  
-Je sais,mais tu sauras que parfois les Griffondors aussi sont baveux!  
  
(le silence revient,implacable)  
  
-Hermione Granger,vous serez la prochaine.... Nul ne peut s'en tirer....L'abîme vous appelle....,murmura encore la voix d'outre-tombe.  
  
-Tu t'en lasses pas,hein Malfoy?  
  
-Je dois t'avouer que non.  
  
(silence du genre "on a rien à se dire pantoute")  
  
-Hey!Où est Madame Pince et Colin?demanda soudainement Hermione.  
  
Elle se leva et alla aux limites du cercle;ils n'étaient plus là. Ni Colin,ni la bibliothécaire.  
  
-Emprisonnés dans ce cercle,elle n'est pas obligé de nous surveillés tout le temps je suppose,comment pourrions nous nous sauver?dit Malfoy tout en se levant.  
  
-Ouais,on ne peut pas vraiment s'enfuir.constata Hermione.  
  
-Tu ne trouve pas ça exitant Granger?Toi et moi,seuls...  
  
-avec une horde de personnes évanoui...remarqua Hermione.  
  
-Dans un cercle fermé,dans une bibliothèque vide....renchérit Draco.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire?demanda Hermione.  
  
-Allez,avoue Granger,que tu m'a toujours trouvé extremement attirant!  
  
-Quoi?!,s'exclama Hermione.  
  
-N'ai pas peur,tu peux me le dire...Allez dit le que tu en as toujours pincé pour moi!lui dit Malfoy avec un sourire étrange.  
  
-Mais..mais...quoi!?,n'en revenait pas Hermione.  
  
-Vérité ou gage?demanda Draco.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Réponds!  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que ça va rendre cette scène plus théatrale!  
  
-Vérité!  
  
-M'aime tu Hermione?Et rappelle toi qu'on ne peut pas dire de mensonge dans ce cercle.  
  
-.......  
  
-Alors,on a peur d'avouer la vérité?lui dit Malfoy.  
  
S'en était trop pour les nerfs d'Hermione,et en moins de deux elle flanqua la gifle la plus monumentale de tout l'histoire de l'humanité à la seule personne à part elle qui se tenait encore debout dans ce cercle. Et Malfoy tomba,évanoui,sur les autres personnes qui joncheaient le sol.  
  
-Non mais FRANCHEMENT!s'insurgea Hermione. Comment a t'il pu dire ça?  
  
-Dire quoi?demanda Madame Pince en rentrant dans la bibliothèque.  
  
-Où étiez-vous passé?demanda Hermione,prenant bien soin d'éviter la question de Madame Pince.  
  
-Chercher les notes des derniers examens de métamorphoses,répondit la bibliothécaire.Ma foi tout le monde s'est évanoui?  
  
-Ouais,lui répondit Hermione en jetant un regard dégouté vers Malfoy qui avait encore la main d'Hermione d'étampé sur la joue droite. Mais pourriez-vous me donner mes résultats pour l'examen,demanda Hermione,les yeux maintenant brillant,posés sur Madame Pince. Je vous en prie!  
  
-Puisque vous êtes la seule encore debout... je suis bien d'accord!  
  
Et elle se mit à chercher dans la pile d'examen, puis elle s'arrêta,pour prendre une feuille qui était visiblement celle d'Hermione.  
  
-Oh très chère!Je suis désolée. Vous avez eu 58%.  
  
-Quoi?Mais ça doit être une erreur!s'exclama Hermione,hystérique.  
  
-Non,non,c'est bien votre feuille,je suis désolée très chère....  
  
Mais Hermione n'écoutait plus.Elle s'était évanoui, plus raide qu'un poteau de téléphone.  
  
-Bien joué,Madame Pince!,s'écriat Colin,qui apparut de dérrière le bureau de la bibliothécaire.Elle a eut combien en vérité?  
  
-102%,comme d'habitude. Et vous,avez vous prit des photos intéressantes,Colin?  
  
-Oh plus que je n'aurais pus l'imaginer Madame!  
  
-Bien!J'espère qu'il sera content mon petit Severouchoucoucoulounouroucoupounet!(essayez de le dire à voix haute et vite à part ça! :P)  
  
-Et c'est quoi la prochaine épreuve qui les attent?  
  
-Une petite partie de Paintball bien spéciale!  
  
Et Madame Pince se mit à rire d'une rire diabolique et puissant, qu'on aurait jamais crut capable de sortir d'une femme aussi menue.Comme quoi on peut pas se fier aux apparences. (Ceci est la pensée du jour,commandité par les fabriquants de Choissi-tout.)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
...Je sais.Ils n'ont pas joué beaucoup à vérité ou gages. ça plutôt fini en évanouissement collectif.Je tiens à m'excuser au près de Molianne qui s'attendait à ce que Draco demande à Potter d'embrasser la petite Weasley pendant 5 minutes :P . J'espère que vous avez aimer quand même! 


End file.
